iGet Wicked
by A Scarlet Rebel
Summary: From webshow to school show, it's time for our favorite characters to hit the spotlight. Ridgeway is putting on "Wicked" and everyone wants a part. But will they survive to see opening night when old feelings surface and friendships are tested?
1. Pitching Ideas

**iGet Wicked**

**Chapter 1:**

**Pitching Ideas**

Carly Shay stood in front of Mr. Carlyle's office, the drama teacher and director of the annual spring musical. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and hugged her folder to her chest. Inside her folder were several pie charts, statistic graphs, and pictures, complete with a speech she had written herself, all to convince Mr. Carlyle to do a certain musical she had been dying to do at Ridgeway.

Although he'd normally already have a musical chosen, or at least have one in mind by this time of the school year, Mr. Carlyle had absolutely no idea what musical to do that year. After last year's successful production of Sweeney Todd, he didn't exactly know what to follow that with.

One thing was for sure: he wanted to do something completely different than last year's production, which he had made blatantly clear at drama club meetings. Everyone had pitched ideas and given him suggestions all year, but nothing seemed to fit what he was looking for.

Only Carly Shay, who'd thought about it long and hard for quite a while, had finally come up with the perfect musical to put on. Now, after preparing herself for nearly two whole weeks, she was ready to finally voice her opinion on the matter.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour standing at his office door, the door opened and someone stepped out.

Ms. Wilson, the assistant director of the musical and tenth grade math teacher, walked out of his office. She was one of the younger teachers at Ridgeway, only around twenty-four or twenty-five, her blonde hair flowed down her back and stopped at the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her usual sweet and youthful expression was lined with frustration and stress.

When she spotted Carly, she gave her a small nod and smile, attempting to cover up any sign of annoyance that was previously on her face.

"Good morning, Carly," she said politely, then glanced up at one of the school's digital clocks, her eyebrows scrunching together. "You're here awfully early."

Carly nodded in response with a quick _umhmm_. "I'm here to talk to Mr. Carlyle about the musical.

"Ah, alright," she replied with a grin. "Are you getting audition information?"

"Sorta," Carly said, shifting from foot-to-foot nervously.

Ms. Wilson continued, unaware of Carly's anxiousness to get inside the office and deliver her speech before class.

"I just assumed that you would be trying out again this year, what with your amazing performance as Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd."

Carly smiled, glancing nervously at the clock one last time. "Oh, trust me Ms. Wilson, I'm trying out again this year. You guys aren't getting rid of me that easily."

And with that last remark and a feeble laugh from the young teacher, Carly stepped into the office.


	2. Wicked

**iGet Wicked**

**Chapter 2:**

**Wicked**

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam stood at her locker that Thursday morning when the sound of her name being called through the halls of the school reached her ears. She looked around wildly, her dirty blonde hair flying around her face, when she spotted Carly running towards her from the art wing.

"What is it, Carls?" she asked, taking her English book out of her locker before shutting it and turning around to face her best friend.

Carly took several deep breaths, attempting to refill her lungs with air after running all the way from Mr. Carlyle's office.

"Sam," she said between breaths, hitting Sam's arm with excitement. "Sam!"

"Yes, that's my name," she said with an eye roll and a sigh. "Now will you spit it out already? You need an inhaler or something?" she asked sarcastically.

Carly shook her head and regained her composure, smiling widely. "Remember how Mr. Carlyle couldn't decide what musical to do this year?"

Sam nodded, but before she could even get a word out to respond, Carly continued.

"Well, I went to his office this morning to try and convince him to pick one, and he finally did!" she finished, clapping her hands in delight.

"Hey guys," Freddie said, as he walked up to the girls and leaned back on the lockers with a sigh.

"Sup, Fred-bum?" Sam greeted with a small wave of her hand.

Carly gave both of her friends a look of frustration. "Now is _not_ the time for small talk!" she said, with a small trace of malice in her voice. "You guys! I have amazing news!"

Freddie put his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, I didn't realize there was something wrong with saying 'hi!'" he said, followed by a chuckle from Sam.

"Alright, Carls, back to your news. What musical are we doing this year?"

Carly grinned happily before announcing, "After much debate with Mr. Carlyle this morning, this year's Spring musical is going to be-"

"Wait!" Freddie shouted, cutting her off quickly and taking two pens out of his pocket, proceeding to provide a dramatic drum roll on the lockers.

Both girls rolled their eyes as Carly said grandly, "The spring musical is going to be Wicked!"

Carly jumped up and down with joy, unable to contain her happiness any longer. It was when she noticed the lack of reaction from Sam and Freddie that she stopped abruptly, giving them questioning looks.

"What?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

They both exchanged looks of uneasiness before Sam said doubtfully, "I don't know... could we really pull off Wicked? I mean, the leads would have to live up to Kristen Chenoweth and Idina Menzel, for one."

"Yeah, and what about all the technical aspects of the show?" Freddie added. "The lighting, the insane sets, and all of the different costumes... could we really do all of that?"

"One step ahead of you!" Carly said triumphantly. She rotated the lock on her locker door, entering her combination, until the door swung open. "Freddie, you and the AV Club could help with the lighting and special effects! I mean, you guys do crazy stuff for iCarly all the time, right? Why should this be so different?"

Freddie still looked a bit skeptical as he said, "But, wait, what about-?"

"What about what?" Carly said, scrunching up her eyebrows and turning towards him. "It's perfect, you guys could so do this!"

"I know, but...," he started hesitantly. "I was actually thinking of trying out for the musical again this year," he finished, waiting for a response.

"Oh," Carly said, grabbing her Biology book from her locker. "Well, you should! You did a great job as Anthony last year."

"Yeah, but if I do, who will take care of all of the special effects in the show?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Carly bit her lip in frustration at the sudden wrench in her plans. Quickly, she thought of a solution. "Well, all because you'll be acting in it doesn't mean you can't work with the AV club outside of rehersals. You could tell them what needs to be done and train them beforehand. Plus, you could always leave one of your other tech buddies in charge!"

She smiled happily at her fix and slammed her locker door shut.

"What about building sets?" Sam asked as the three of them walked towards their first period class.

"Woodshop helped build the sets for Sweeney Todd last year, and I already asked Mr. Monroe if he would build Wicked sets. He said that they could help us build them, but the AV club would have to help with all the technical aspects of it." she said, pleased that she was able to dodge any curve ball her friends threw at her.

But apparently, Sam still wasn't satisfied. "And the costumes?" she asked, still not convinced that they could manage to pull it off.

"Got that covered," she said, smiling with satisfaction as she continued, "we can order a lot of them online. And the ones that need alterations of any sort, or can be made by hand, can be made by Mrs. Duval."

"The Home EC teacher?" Freddie questioned as they made their way towards the English wing.

"Uh-huh," Carly said simply, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "I asked her about it yesterday. She said she'd be more than happy to help us with costumes."

Sam arched her eyebrows and gave Freddie a look of surprise. His expression matched her own as he nodded, clearly impressed.

"Wow, you thought of everything, didn't you?" Sam asked.

Carly beamed, glad that they finally saw it her way. "Yup!" she replied. "See? We can so do this! Now all we need is a cast, and we're good to go!"

Sam grinned as they kept walking, Carly still talking of the production excitedly. She attempted to conceal her own anticipation behind a smirk, which no one bothered to question as the trio arrived at their English class.

After they found their usual seats in the classroom, Freddie leaned over to her and asked, "Wicked, huh? Sounds like this could be fun, don't you think?"

Sam absentmindedly gave him a small smile, unable to hide her delight for much longer. She caught herself quickly, though, shrugging it off. "I guess so," she said, attempting to cover up her smile with a look of disinterest.

Freddie smirked at her knowingly as they sat down, rolling his eyes at her hard facade. "I'll take that as a yes," he said to himself, opening his textbook and getting ready for class.


End file.
